


One Love

by himekohimura



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: Sho doesn’t know when it started. It was, perhaps, gradual in the way that everything regarding Ohno Satoshi is.





	One Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a day. I hope you all like it >.<

Sho doesn’t know when it started. It was, perhaps, gradual in the way that everything regarding Ohno Satoshi is. Just like the object of his affection, it had creeped up on him, slowly, until he realized with a start one day in winter while Satoshi smiles at him from across the stage that there was more to his feelings than just friendship.

He’s kept quiet about it, of course. What’s he supposed to do? Just spring out of a box and declare his love for one of his band members? Of course not. First off, that was a gaudy and somewhat ridiculous way of doing things, though he thinks if it was Aiba he was in love with, he’d appreciate it. No, his love would be hidden until the end of time, if he could help it. Because he’s pretty sure that Ohno Satoshi is Not Interested.

The other rambles on about his latest fishing trip, encouraging Sho to come out with him. He’s got his boating license and all that now so he can drive them both out, all alone.

Sho’s mouth thinks it’s an incredibly good idea to agree.

Satoshi’s smile lights up his world.

As much as he’s kept quiet about this, however, it isn’t a secret to the other four members who look up from their respective couches only to smirk at him from behind Ohno’s back. They know him better than anyone else in the world; of course they would figure out even his darkest of secrets.

Jun, for the most part, is indifferent to it. As long as it doesn’t affect the group dynamic he’s supportive. He doesn’t think, with as professional as Sho is and how loving and forgiving Ohno is that it’ll ever come to them leaving Arashi just because of a nasty break up. Besides, Ohno has thought of leaving for more important reasons than Sho and he still hasn’t.

Nino thinks it’s entertaining and strives to put them in awkward positions as much as possible. He thinks that Sho is being ridiculous and should just confess but what does Nino know…right?

And then there’s Aiba, who has been there for Sho the entire time, walking with him hand in hand as he came to terms with his budding feelings and even now serves as a sounding board for his Ohno-specific rants.

Which is why, right after filming, Aiba whisks him away to a near-by izakaya to drink away the nervous feeling that keeps bubbling up in his stomach. “What if I say something stupid?” he laments, forehead glued to the sticky izakaya table as he stares at the ground. He’s absolutely plastered now, thanking the heavens that tomorrow is one of his very few days off. “What if I—“

“There’s no use dwelling in ‘what if’s’, Sho-chan,” Aiba says brightly, pushing a glass of water across the table. “It’ll be a great chance to confess finally, don’t you think?”

Sho groans, flopping back into his chair. “I can’t confess…” he sounds weepy now. “What if he says no? What if he—“

“I thought I said no more ‘what if’s’,” Aiba admonishes, reaching over to grab Sho’s hand and physically putting the water into his hand. “Now drink.”

Sho does as he’s told, trying desperately not to cry. Paparazzi would have a field day if he came out with tears in his eyes. They’d think it was Aiba he was dating. Not that it would be a bad thing. Finally being outed to the press would do him wonders but he doesn’t think Aiba’s girlfriend would appreciate the headlines.

If only he could date Aiba.

“You would hate dating me,” Aiba says good-naturedly and Sho realizes then that he’s said that aloud. “I’m not Ohno Satoshi.”

“You’re right,” Sho finally takes a gulp of water. “I hate when you’re right.”

Aiba just laughs.

The boat trip is uneventful at first, Sho helping Ohno where he can and stepping back when he needs. Ohno is efficient and so comfortable with this that Sho can’t help but admire him. He’s always taken aback by Ohno’s sheer talent. It’s almost as if it comes to Ohno effortlessly, but he’s keenly aware of the long nights that the other spent studying just to be able to get this license.

When they’re out on the water, Sho sits back and just watches Ohno in his element. The small smile on his face is enough to brighten any darkness that is in Sho’s soul.

“Sho-chan, look!” Ohno points after a while and Sho has to blink himself out of his daydream of going up to Ohno and kissing his cheek. He looks over to where Ohno is pointing and he sees a flock of birds sitting on the water. “There’s probably fish over there.”

Sho grins as Ohno turns the boat to go toward them.

They set up their fishing rods and bait the hooks, letting the lines sink into the clear water and they wait for the first bite. It feels comfortable sitting here on the edge of the boat, waiting with Ohno as they watch the lines for any small tug. He’s not as good at this as Ohno, of course, but he’s also not bad. This isn’t the first time they’ve gone fishing together, in fact they’ve gone numerous times during their long acquaintance. But there was always someone else with them, a fishing crew right beside so Sho can’t get any ideas of holding Ohno close to keep warm from the cool ocean breeze.

It isn’t long before the lines are tugged and their first catch of the day is hauled into the boat. One after another they come, the biggest catch they’ve had as a pair and Ohno’s bright with happiness and Sho’s overwhelmed by the atmosphere and he has no idea why, while he’s baiting a hook, he leans over and kisses Ohno, short and sweet.

It was an unconscious move. Seeing Ohno’s cheeks flush from exhilaration, his wide smile and happiness pouring out from him, it was impossible for Sho not to. He’s held back so many times but this time, alone out here with no one able to witness, he’s brave, stupid, and now he’s panicking as Ohno blinks and looks up at him with wide eyes.

“I…” He doesn’t have anything to say, no excuses. Two decades of being the smoothest talker in their group and he has nothing in the face of his biggest crush.

“Sho-chan.” Ohno lets out a breath and smiles. “I was wondering when you’d finally do that.”

“W…what?” Every part of him freezes, confused and unable to process Ohno’s words.

Ohno just smiles and goes back to baiting his own hook. Sho takes it as a cue to work on his own, silent. What did Ohno mean?

He doesn’t get his answer. Ohno is content to spend the rest of their trip the way they had before the kiss, focused on fishing and nothing else. Sho can’t find it in him to relax anymore and as the sun starts its descent, they head back to the dock with two coolers of fish to distribute to staff and other members.

Sho starts toward his car and Ohno follows. They had come in one car since Ohno dislikes driving if he can help it. It’s a quiet ride to Ohno’s as the other dozes in the passenger seat, sated by the day of fishing and the sun sets on Ohno’s face, making it glow. Sho swallows and continues to drive, trying not to glance at the other too much and get them into a car crash.

He slows the car down in front of Ohno’s apartment, throwing it into gear. Ohno’s fallen asleep and Sho takes the time to watch Ohno for a long second before sighing and reaching out to shake him.

Ohno yawns cutely, stretching before looking around and realizing where they were. “Ah, you should park the car so I can get the coolers inside,” Ohno says and Sho nods and does as he’s asked. He parks the car where he always does and gets out when Ohno does so they can open up the back and Ohno can grab his cooler. “Can you grab the fishing poles for me?” Sho nods.

They haul everything up to Ohno’s apartment, a large, nicely furnished place that Ohno can both paint, keep his fishing gear and just relax in when he doesn’t want to leave the house.

He helps the older put away his things neatly in their respective places and even helps him put the fish in the fridge for later.

He’s feeling confused now, though. Were they just going to forget the kiss happened? It wouldn’t be unlike them. Ohno tends to forget things that he doesn’t want to remember, a trait that he shares with their youngest. But when everything is done, Ohno turns to him, face taking on a more serious note.

“Why?” Ohno asks.

Sho’s eyes widen and he fidgets. “I…” What was he supposed to say? “I just…It was a spur of the moment thing, I didn’t mean to—“

“Sho-chan.” Ohno can see straight through his bullshit. Maybe he always has.

Sho looks down at the white carpet, at his socked feet. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“Because I kissed you without permission.”

“And if I gave you permission?” It takes a moment for the answer to sink in and Sho jerks his head up.

“What?”

Ohno takes a step forward, into Sho’s space. “And if I gave you permission?” he repeats, looking up at Sho and there’s amusement in the way he looks at Sho’s face.

“I…” Sho doesn’t have words, doesn’t need them really since Ohno is reaching up to bring Sho down to him, their lips meeting in a bit of clash that has both of them giggling before they correct and giggles turn into small sounds of pleasure as Ohno loops his arms around Sho’s neck and Sho gets his own around Ohno’s middle, bringing them close.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Sho-chan,” Ohno says, breathless when they part and Sho can’t help but feel his heart swell at those words. “Why did you take so long?”

Sho apologizes again, but now with his words, but with his hands and lips as he touches everywhere that’s appropriate for a first kiss and other places maybe not so much. Ohno giggles and pulls away only to take Sho’s hand in his and bring them both to his bedroom.

He has no time to question this development, and nor does he want to. Ohno is willing and so is he. They strip slowly, taking in the feel of each other’s skin under their lips and fingertips. Sho moans as Ohno slips down the bed to take him into his mouth and he slips his hands into Ohno’s soft hair.

It really doesn’t take long before he needs to tug at the other, the object of his affection doing such things to him isn’t something he’d prepared his mind for and he’s embarrassed at how easily he’s brought to the edge.

Ohno doesn’t mind though and he reaches into the bedside table to grab some supplies for them. It’s easy to spread his legs for Ohno, to allow the other to settle there where no one else has. No one else will, he’s hoping.

They connect together with a gasp, Sho trembling with both pain and pleasure, drowning in the feelings of the moment. Ohno hovers above him, rocking into him, watching the emotions float over his face. He should be embarrassed but he’s not. Ohno’s own expression of concentration, his focus solely on Sho has the younger already trying desperately not to slip over the edge.

“Do it, Sho-chan,” Ohno urges, thrusting strongly into him. “Come on, Sho-chan.”

And he does. Of course he does. He’d do anything for his leader, the person who can be so quiet and yet have the most commanding presence when he wants to. He spills all over his own hand and chest, tightening around Ohno and he feels the other’s movements stutter as Ohno makes the cutest little noise that makes Sho smile wide.

The two of them collapse into the afterglow, breathless and sweaty, lazy after they surrendered to their own pleasures. Ohno slips out of bed to get them a cloth to clean up with and the two of them cuddle into bed together, letting the warmth of their combined body heat lull them into slumber.

There’s still a lot to discuss, a lot to figure out but Sho thinks they’ll be okay as he pulls Ohno closer to him and feels the other snuggle in. 

They'll be okay.


End file.
